VictoriousGirl Meets World
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Victorious and Girl Meets World.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime in the beginning of 1990 sometime in the morning Tori Vega is standing inside of the Ballroom inside of the abandoned amusement Park Chippewa Lake Park and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest this particular abandoned amusement Park has-been abandoned since 1978 and some people believe it is never going to open again but I personally believe there is going to be hope for this particular abandoned amusement Park and it will open sometime in the future.

Sometime in the beginning of 2010 sometime in the morning Riley Matthews is standing in the middle of what is left of the Ballroom (to do with the matter that it burnt down in 2002) inside of the abandoned amusement Park Chippewa Lake Park and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest this particular abandoned amusement Park has-been abandoned since 1978 and has never been re-opened and I personally believe that is very sad because think about it this particular place was operational from 1878 until it shut down in 1978 and once upon a time this place was filled up with the sounds of laughter and children and now it is filled up the sounds of silence and failure and broken dreams and when it comes to the Rides and Attractions in this particular place if they actually had a motions they would establish that once upon a time they was actually wanted and now they are just waiting for the time where they will be taken away and never return/the day where they will be taken away to die and out of interest I never went to this place when it was operational to do with the matter that this place was operational before I was born but I will look for people who was actually at this place when it was operational and I will listen to the stories of this particular place when it was a amusement Park and not a abandoned amusement Park like this particular moment in time and those particular stories will be very interesting to hear.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the beginning of 1990 sometime in the morning Cat Valentine is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I love the past especially when it comes to the many famous people in the past like the actress Audrey Hepburn but it is too bad I never dream about the past I only dream about the future especially when it comes to a particular teenage girl called Riley Matthews.

In a dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 2010 in the bedroom of Riley Matthews Riley Matthews is on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest right now I could establish information about a number of subjects to do with science and movies but I am not going to because this is no time for current events and upcoming current events it is time for me to establish that I am torn between 2 people and those particular 2 people are 2 females I am in love with and their names are Maya Hart and Lucas Friar and because I am in love with both of them I have a very mixed up life and to go into more detail about my life I was born on New Year's Day 1998 in a hospital near here and because of that matter I am 12-years-old and I have known my best friend Maya Hart since the beginning of 2002 and I have known my good friend Lucas Friar since the beginning of this particular year and out of interest when it comes to me and the lesbian relationship between me and my best friend Maya Hart the concept of that has-been going ever since the 1st time I saw her and ever since the 1st time I saw her I have been in love with her and believe that we should become girlfriend and girlfriend but ever since that particular day she has believeds that we are better as best friends rather than girlfriend and girlfriend and out of interest anytime anyone sees both of us together that person seriously says that we should become girlfriend and girlfriend but my best friend Maya Hart establishes to that person that we would be good as girlfriend and girlfriend but we are better as best friend and out of interest when it comes to me and the lesbian relationship between me and my good friend Lucas Friar the concept of that is ever since I 1st saw her in the beginning of this particular year I have established that she is beautiful and we probably could become girlfriend and girlfriend in the future but I still established that I really do love my best friend Maya Hart even more.

Back in 1990.

And out of interest I have many dreams when it comes to the teenage girl called Riley Matthews especially when it comes to her crazy love life especially when it comes to things like the teenage girl called Riley Matthews and her best friend Maya Hart and her good friend Lucas Friar and I have dreams when it comes to the teenage girl called Riley Matthews's other friends especially when it comes to a young girl who loves her whose name is Farkle Minkus and a young girl who is in love with that particular girl whose name is Isadora Smackle and right now I could go into more detail about everything I just establish but there is no point really.

The end


End file.
